


all fired up

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Kunimi Is Too Pretty, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way it starts is totally, entirely innocent. A joke. Kunimi's cousin is messing around with makeup while he and Kindaichi are playing video games, and she stares at the bright red lipstick in her hand and a grin curves over her face.</p><p>"Hey Akira," she taps his shoulder until he looks up, sleepy eyed as ever. "You should try this too, I bet you'll look hot."</p><p>She laughs, and Kunimi rolls his eyes but sits up on his elbows and puckers his mouth in invitation. And that's all it is. A curiosity, a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all fired up

The way it starts is totally, entirely innocent. A joke. Kunimi's cousin is messing around with makeup while he and Kindaichi are playing video games, and she stares at the bright red lipstick in her hand and a grin curves over her face.

"Hey Akira," she taps his shoulder until he looks up, sleepy eyed as ever. "You should try this too, I bet you'll look hot."

She laughs, and Kunimi rolls his eyes but sits up on his elbows and puckers his mouth in invitation. And that's all it is. A curiosity, a joke.

Kindaichi barely pays attention to the exchange until both of them are chuckling, and he looks up to see Kunimi smirking, lips painted red, slightly smeared at the edges from the awkwardness of applying lipstick to someone else's mouth...

He has to force a laugh because he can't actually tear his eyes away from it. When he manages it's only because he has to shuffle positions so the fact that he has a fucking _boner_ over his best friend wearing lipstick isn't painfully obvious.

Kunimi, apparently deciding that Kindaichi isn't having a hard enough time already, is too lazy to go and clean it off his mouth. So it just... stays there, in the periphery of Kindaichi's vision, red as a siren. He catches every time Kunimi idly rubs his lips together, wonders about what the texture of his mouth is like... if it's softer than usual or if he tastes different.

He's so lost is own lewd imagination about _Kunimi_ and his _mouth_ that when Kunimi's cousin stands up to leave, he jolts in surprise. Kunimi stares at him a little oddly, rolling off the bed with a hum after she goes. "I'm gonna wash this off."

It's not that he _means_ to whine at the idea, he just can't stop the sound before it comes out. Kunimi stops and raises an eyebrow at him, hovering in the middle of the room with a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"So you _do_ like this," he pulls the small silver tube out of his pocket, shoving the door to his room closed with an elbow, and as much as Kindaichi wants to deny it, he's also been hard for the last hour thinking about it. He nods his head, giving in to whatever kind of mocking he'll get for it.

"I- It um, looks really good," he grumbles, trying to make himself stop staring. _Good_ is really an understatement. There's always been an extra prettiness to Kunimi, with his soft skin, and his delicate features, and it only stands out more with his mouth painted bright red like it is. Kunimi's grin widens just a little, and rather than leaving the room he settles himself in Kindaichi's lap.

“That's kinda weird, you know,” and he's laughing now, but not in the mocking way Kindaichi expected. It's bright, excited, and there's a flush settled high on the sharp curves of his cheeks, staining them a soft pink. Kindaichi snorts, leaning forward and fitting their lips together.

Surprisingly, the lipstick doesn't taste like much of anything, but he drags his tongue against Kunimi's lower lip, pressing into his mouth when it opens. His hands go from being balled awkwardly between them to squeezing Kunimi's shirt at the small of his back, groaning. There's a hint of teeth to the kiss, and it's not until Kunimi pulls back slightly to alter the angle of his mouth that Kindaichi realizes the lipstick is smeared over his mouth more than before, and probably leaving red on his own skin. 

Kunimi hums, tilting his head and swiping his thumb at the corner of Kindaichi's mouth, pulling it away with lipstick on the pad of it. “Oops.”

He doesn't look the least bit sorry, and Kindaichi finds that he isn't either. The red has migrated from Kunimi's lips to surrounding his mouth in a messy smear and somehow that's _worse_ , even though Kindaichi knows _he's_ the one flushed and panting already, it makes the hunger in Kunimi's dark eyes shine brighter, a mark that he just _maybe_ has as much lust coiling hot and demanding in the pit of his stomach as Kindaichi does.

(He really shouldn't think about these things with Kunimi already in his lap—grinding shamelessly up against him and trying to swallow down every groan, every traitorous word that wants to slip out of his mouth.)

Kunimi flutters kisses against the side of his neck, tongue poking out to drag over the thudding of Kindaichi's pulse, peppering him with more tiny red marks and little tugs of teeth. He pauses, the bridge of his nose nuzzling into the junction of Kindaichi's shoulder and his neck, face hidden there. “Hey.”

“What?” Kindaichi grunts, trying to fight the unsteadiness of his own voice, the way his blood is purring hot in his veins. Kunimi nips him again, making his breathing hitch.

“Can I suck you off?” He asks it in such a casual tone, like he's asking what kind of game Kindaichi wants to play or if he got notes for a class and Kindaichi _chokes_ on his next breath. He nods his head when he finally drags air into his lungs again, and he's _pretty sure_ Kunimi only asked to get a reaction out of him because it's not a question that frequently gets answered with a 'no'.

And sure enough, Kunimi snickers softly to himself before crawling out of Kindaichi's lap and settling on his knees between Kindaichi's thighs instead. There's a grin, a raised eyebrow before Kunimi is uncapping the lipstick and passing it into Kindaichi's hand, tilting his head back slightly to make it easier, lips together.

Kindaichi's mind pulls thin and blank for a moment before he realizes what Kunimi is expecting, and even though his hand shakes, he manages to do a passable job of painting Kunimi's mouth pretty and red all over again. There's enough making a mess of his face already that Kindaichi figures his own mistakes don't stand out too much and mesmerized he presses his thumb against Kunimi's lower lip.

Kunimi's mouth opens easily, letting the single digit slide inside, dragging his tongue over the red tinted tip before closing his lips around it and _sucking_ …

His head falls back against the edge of the bed behind him with a groan, the shooting jolt of pleasure from it a surprise. Kunimi's teeth tease at him slightly before letting it slide free, a thin thread of his saliva connecting the two for a moment before it breaks. Kunimi's lidded eyes are hazy, and when his hands go to the task of pulling Kindaichi's jeans open there's an unusual sense of urgency in his motions. Kindaichi lifts his hips off the floor, hoping that Kunimi _doesn't_ notice the slick, stained state that he's left his boxers in.

Of course, he isn't that lucky, though, because Kunimi shoves his jeans halfway down his thighs but cups his hand around the front of Kindaichi's boxers, thumb pressing into the dark wet patch in the fabric left by his cock. He arches up into the slight contact, squeezing his eyes closed with a soft hiss escaping from between his teeth. Kunimi seems content for a moment to rub his thumb into the spot, to tease the rough fabric against Kindaichi's already overcharged nerves, and Kindaichi forces his eyes open to try and glare at Kunimi in an encouragement for him to move along.

Kunimi's lips twitch upward into a slight smirk, shifting so he can lean all the way over and kiss softly over Kindaichi's cock through the fabric as well. Kindaichi can feel the warmth of his mouth, the soft damp exhale of his breath. It's close enough to be torture, still dulled and denied by the fabric, and Kindaichi digs his teeth into his lower lip and _whimpers_ into it, clenching and releasing his fists in an effort to focus on _anything_ else.

It fails, of course, but Kunimi takes pity and shoves his boxers down as well, fingers wrapping around the base to hold it steady while he presses a kiss to the very tip, staining it red. His mouth opens, tongue pressing the weeping slit of Kindaichi's cock, flicking over it in tiny, delicate strokes that do nothing to stop Kindaichi's squirming. He's struggling to keep his hips from jerking upwards, letting Kunimi swallow him down at the pace he has picked out already.

Kunimi's fingers squeeze slightly tighter around the base of his cock, the other hand moving to balance his weight better. He reaches the ring of his fingers only to draw back slowly, hollowing his cheeks to drag suction as he goes. The head of Kindaichi's cock leaves his mouth with a _pop_ , and Kunimi tilts his head to the side to suck wet kisses along the shaft, his eyes darting up when Kindaichi can't keep himself from groaning any longer.

Without thinking, he lifts one hand to stroke Kunimi's hair back from his face, shivering and carding his fingers through the soft locks again and again. Kunimi makes a small sound, leaning into the contact before wrapping his lips around Kindaichi's cock once more, this time taking a deep breath and sinking all the way down, holding Kindaichi's hips with both of his hands.

Despite his best efforts not to, Kindaichi jerks in surprise at the sudden tightness of Kunimi's throat around him, the hand not holding tight to the back of Kunimi's head balling into a fist and pounding against the floor. Kunimi pins his hips harder at the jolt, breathing unevenly through his nose as his throat constricts, muscles twitching and convulsing as he swallows around Kindaichi, eyes closing. It's not a feeling that Kindaichi is used to, and he has to use all his self-control to keep himself from thrusting up in a desperate attempt to bury himself further into the wet heat of Kunimi's mouth.

His fingers tighten in Kunimi's hair, making a little whining sound hiss out of his nose. Kindaichi bites down on his lip again, giving it an experimental tug. Kunimi follows the guidance of his hand easily, moving just enough that he must still feel the slight tug, but he doesn't seem to have any complaint about Kindaichi guiding his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock, lapping at the head when he gets the chance to.

Red is smeared all along the slick surface of his skin, and Kindaichi is panting unevenly as he stares at Kunimi. There's sound attached to each breath, short groans that only multiply with his desperation. Kunimi opens his eyes to lock their gazes, moving against Kindaichi's guidance to hold just the head in his mouth instead, lapping at it. His hand wraps around the rest of Kindaichi's cock, stroking the cooling skin. It makes Kindaichi realize what a mess they both are, and with his back arching he gives Kunimi's hair another tug, a warning this time. “W- wait—Akira, I'm—“

He doesn't even have time to try and correct himself on the use of Kunimi's given name, too distracted by the parting of his red lips. He hovers his mouth just over the head of Kindaichi's cock, stroking it harder now, tongue poking slightly out of the open space. The view alone would be enough to topple Kindaichi over the edge, and he forces himself to keep his eyes open to watch the first spurt of come land on Kunimi's tongue and paint a white line across it.

Kunimi doesn't stop stroking, doesn't close his mouth, but still ends up covering more of his face than just his tongue. Kindaichi groans, throwing his head back when his orgasm finally finishes, feeling like he's been sucked out of his own body. He's not prepared to look at Kunimi with come covering his face and lipstick smeared on his mouth—the delightful, sinful mess that he's been made into.

He reaches forward instead, fingers wrapping around Kunimi's thigh and sliding upward to push a hand into the limited space of his jeans. His cock, when Kindaichi's hand wraps around it, is just as hard and slick as Kindaichi's was, and ignorant of the come still staining Kunimi's face, Kindaichi leans in to kiss him while stroking his cock. He can taste the bitterness of his own release on Kunimi's tongue, but rather than being bothered by it, it only encourages him to lick deeper, to rub their tongues together with greater hunger and suck Kunimi's bottom lip into his mouth.

It doesn't take long for Kunimi to start releasing breathy little moans against his mouth, fucking his hips forward into the circle of Kindaichi's fist. He groans, short and clipped, hiding his face against Kunimi's shoulder. He wants to tell Kunimi that he makes a _beautiful_ wreck, but unable to find the words he just holds on tighter as Kunimi comes as well, nails digging into his shoulders in an attempt to ground himself, slumping on Kindaichi's chest and panting when he finishes.

Kindaichi slides his hand out to prevent tormenting Kunimi into over stimulation, planting a kiss on his temple instead and mumbling into the skin. “Please keep that lipstick.”

Kunimi laughs and nods his head, eyes shut, humming softly as Kindaichi scratches his back.

 

Kindaichi, days later, is _still_ trying to get lipstick stains off of his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be avoiding eye contact at [tumblr dot com](http://knightswatch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
